Ida Braxton
Ida Braxton 'is the eldest child of Darryl Braxton and Jackie Tarn. She is the big sister of Casey Braxton Jr and the adopted daughter of Ricky Sharpe. She is the fiancee of Jett Palmer Engagement to Jett Palmer Jett returned from the army and surprised John and Marilyn in the diner. Ida who had just finished work decided to go to the diner to get a coffee. Not noticing at first and in a world of her own Jett walked up beside her and held his hand out to pay for her coffee, making her look up and see him. When she see Jett she hugs him and kisses him, walking over to the table and greeting everyone on there. She asked Jett why he didn't tell anyone why he was coming back and he said because he wanted it to be a surprise which is understandable for Ida and continued to celebrate with everyone that he was back. Jett, Ida, John and Marilyn went back to John and Marilyn's house to be greeted by Raffy who greeted Jett with a hug. Jett went and put his bags in his room and returned back to the kitchen. Marilyn explained that she invited people over for a dinner which Jett wasn't really a fan of because he wanted to tell everyone something. Ida knowing Jett well knew that he was hiding something so she asked in private what it was and he explained he is getting flown out to Afghanistan with the rest of his platoon. Before the party Ida, Raffy and Marilyn are in the kitchen preparing things for the dinner Jett pulled John outside and told him that he is going to propose to Ida at the dinner. He tells John he has already spoke with Brax and he accepts. That news makes John really happy and ends with John and Jett hugging with him saying congratulations. Later during the dinner Jett said he wants a family photo, after the family photo he asked everyone to listen. With everyone listening to him he began to speak saying ''"I met the girl of my life 5 years ago and we have been together since. Yes it has been hard with long distance but we have made it work. Now I already asked your Dad aswell as Ricky and they both said Yes. But tonight I am hoping you say yes, Ida Braxton will you maybe Marry me ?" Ida says yes and they hug and kiss before getting back to the party. Ida knows that he asked her to marry him not only because he loves her but because if something happens to him in Afghanistan he knows he was engaged to the person he loves most before he dies. Accident & Death As Ida was working at Summer Bay High since she returned and got a job there. She was helping Raffy with all her problems that she might be having. Raffy gave Ida a list of notes and what she wants to improve in her life and school work which made, Ida take all the notes with her to sort them out so she can help Raffy as best as she can. After Jett came back from Afghanistan with his injury she thought he needed a break because he is stressed with his injury and they had an argument. She went back to her car and started to sort all the notes and paperwork out that can help Raffy. As she was sat in her car she saw a car coming towards her car but not thinking anything off it because it can easily get past. She saw Brody and Simone in the car 'Play Fighting' and just ignored it getting back to her work. From all Ida remembers is being in an ambulance which was apparently called by Brody. When arriving at the hospital she was taken in the room and awake she was getting treated by Jasmine and Tori. Tori tells Jasmine to let Jett know that Ida has been rushed in due to an accident. Tests get run on Ida but she is awake and talking which is a good thing according to Tori. Tori tells Ida that she has a bleed on her brain due to her head going into the glass window of the door. She explains that they will try Ida on the right medication too see if the bleeding either stops or calms down. Relationships Category:Random Characters